Besessen
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Wie beschreibt man ein Gefühl, das weder durch Liebe, noch Leidenschaft ausreichend beschrieben wird? Der dunkle Lord kann seine Affinität zu Ginevra Weasley nur so erklären: Bessenheit! TwoShot beendet
1. Default Chapter

Guten Tag und Frohe Ostern nachträglich. Nach meinem dummen Praktikum möchte ich euch neben neuen Chaps meiner Hauptfis eine neue Songfic präsentieren. Und da es beim Singen egal ist, ob es Ginny oder Jeanny geschrieben wird, habe ich es meiner Geschichte einfach angepasst... ihr versteht schon was ich mein, gell?

Egal, es handelt hier von Tom R. und Ginny, und natürlich um Falcos Welthit: Jeanny. Mehr will ich hier nicht sagen. Read, enjoy and review! Pleeze!

Besessen 

_Ginny, komm, come on_

Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, bin ich besessen von dir, von deinen roten, feuergleichen Harren, diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die von schwarzen Wimpern umrandet sind. Damals, in deinem ersten Jahr, trafen wir uns, nie richtig, persönlich, aber ich war dennoch besessen von dir. Auch wenn du mir oft auf die Nerven gingst, mit deiner naiven Weltanschauung und diesen lächerlichen Schwärmereien für Mr. Potter.

Und du warst auch von mir besessen. Nicht so stark wie ich, aber die ersten Anzeichen waren da.

Dann trafen wir uns acht Jahre später wieder. Gestern abend, um genau zu sein. In einem etwas kleineren, unbekannten Park. Ich war versteckt in einer anderen Person, zu meinem Glück, denn sonst wäre ich nie an dich ran gekommen. Du warst nämlich auf der anderen Seite. Der meiner Feinden.

_Steh auf, bitte_

Du wirst ganz nass 

_schon spät, komm  
_

Es fing in dem Moment an zu regnen, als wir uns in die Augen sahen und ich dich erkannte. Du erkanntest mich nicht. Ich sah weder aus wie damals, noch wie jetzt. Meine Haare waren braun und die Augen blau. Untypisch für mich und unerkenntlich für dich.

Zu meinem Glück fühltest du dich zu mich hingezogen. Du folgtest mir in ein Pub am Rand des Parks, da der Regen stärker wurde und die Nacht dunkler.

Dein Haar klebte schon nach drei Minuten an deinem Kopf, so nass war es. Und es machte dich gefährlich verführerisch.

Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft dich zu überreden, mir zu folgen. Du musst von dem Bier echt dösig gewesen sein, wo du doch sonst immer so wachsam bist. Jetzt bist du nämlich in meinem geheimen Unterschlupf gefangen. Sie suchen dich bereits, meine Untergebenen haben es mir berichtet und du schläfst immer noch.

_Wir müssen weg hier  
Raus aus dem Wald  
Verstehst Du nicht?_

Da du nicht wach wirst, obwohl ich dich schon fast gewaltsam rüttele, trage ich dich fort. Hier ist es nicht mehr sicher und ich will dich nicht zurücklassen. Dafür ist meine Besessenheit schon wieder viel zu stark.

_Wo ist Dein Schuh  
Du hast ihn verloren,  
Als ich Dir den Weg zeigen musste_

Wie hattest du es deinem Zustand geschafft die Hälfte deiner Kleidung zu verlegen? Mir ist es egal, aber meine Untergebenen schauen dich mit für meinen Geschmack zu gierigen Blicken an. Ich verteile hasserfüllte Blicke und wedle drohend mit dem Zauberstab, so das sie schreckhaft zurückweichen.

Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich von dir besessen bin. Du bist und warst die einzige, die nie Angst vor mir hatte. Sogar als ich dir in meiner Kammer mein Geheimnis offenbarte, schienst du eher überrascht, als ängstlich. Und als ich dir verkündet hatte, dass du sterben würdest, hattest du mir ein trauriges Lächeln geschenkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Ähnlich war es bei den zahlreichen Anschlägen, bei denen wir aufeinander trafen. Du warst die jüngste Aurorin, die die Zauberwelt erblickt hatte und dabei so erfahren, wie der älteste Greis.

Da, du flackerst mit deinen Augen und schlägst sie schließlich auf. Deine unglaublichen Augen treffen die meinen und ich meine ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf deinen Lippen zu erkennen. Hast du mich jetzt doch erkannt? Warum wunderst du dich nicht, dass du in meinen Armen liegst, von Todessern umgeben bist und absolut nicht da bist, wo du sein solltest?

_Wer hat verloren?  
Du dich?  
Ich mich?  
Oder wir uns?  
_

Dein warmes Lächeln lässt mich frösteln und die Frage aufkommen, ob ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben Angst vor etwas habe. Ist es normal, dass eine junge Frau, die sich in den Fängen von dunklen Zauberern befindet, einfach nur lächelt?

_Ginny, quit livin' on dreams  
Ginny, life is not what it seems_

Oder hast du etwa aufgegeben? Ich weiß es nicht. Es kommen alle Möglichkeiten in Frage, da du auf meine Fragen nicht antwortest und dein Lächeln nicht erstirbt. Bist du überhaupt bei Bewusstsein? Oder schläfst du mit offenen Augen? Langsam machst du mir wirklich Angst und ich dachte immer, ich wäre furchtlos.

_Search a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world  
There's someone who needs you  
_

Brauchst du mich, oder ich dich? Kennst du mich? Kenne ich dich? So viele Fragen und ich kenne keine Antwort. Nie habe ich mich unsicher oder verletzlich gefühlt. Nie. Nur in deiner Nähe. Wenn du auch nur geistig anwesend bist, drehe ich fast durch und mein Körper fängt unkontrolliert an zu zittern.

Was machst du mit mir? Ich bin froh, dass bis jetzt noch Niemand meine Schwäche erkannt hat, aber wenn es soweit ist, dann Gnade dir Gott. Ich kann dich nicht am Leben lassen, wenn bekannt wird, dass ein Mädchen, dass sechzig Jahre jünger ist, so eine Kontrolle über mich hat... (okay, wenn man die 14 Jahre abzieht, die er mehr oder weniger „not-existenz" war, sind es nur 46 Jahre, aber dennoch...)

_Ginny, quit livin' on dreams  
Ginny, life is not what it seems_

Plötzlich merke ich, wie du deinen Kopf an meine Brust lehnst. Es wirkt fast vertrauensvoll. Vertraust du mir? Tu es lieber nicht, denn ich bin ein falscher Hund, dem man nicht einmal eine Klatschgeschichte anvertrauen sollte, wer weiß was man raus immer noch holen kann?

„Tom, zeigt dich bitte richtig!", hauchst du mir plötzlich ins Ohr und schon kribbelt die Stelle an meiner Haut, wo dein Atem mich berührt hat.

_You're lost in the night  
Don't wanna struggle and fight  
There's someone who needs you_

Statt deiner Bitte nachzukommen hauche ich dir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Meine Gestalt ist unverändert. Noch. Der Viel-Saft-Trank wirkt leider 24 Stunden. Also werde ich noch sechs Stunden wie ein dreißig Jähriger Schönling aussehen.

„Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht. Habe Geduld!", flüsterte ich dir schließlich entgegen, als du mich mit erwartungsvollen Augen anstarrst.

Deine Nicken ist für mich wertvoller als jeder erfolgreich ausgeführte Auftrag meiner Gefolgsleute. Dein Nicken ist für mich eine Bestätigung in allen Teilen meines Lebens, meiner Taten und meiner grausamen Gedanken.

_Es ist kalt  
Wir müssen weg hier,  
Komm._

Du zitterst furchtbar. Ich lasse dir einen Umhang bringen, der mit Schafsfell gefüttert ist und dich warm halten soll. Der Todesser, der ihn mir bringt sieht mich immer noch ungläubig an, als ich ihn dir schon fast liebevoll umlege.

„Warum wandern wir durch diesen Wald, Meister?", werde ich plötzlich gefragt. Wie wagen diese minderwertigen Schlangen es, mir, dem mächtigsten Zauberer, eine frage zu stellen? Ein scharfes Crucio ist meine Antwort. Nicht mehr. Ich gebe keine Antworten. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, das dieses Gesindel zumindest das schon verstanden hat.

_Dein Lippenstift ist verwischt_

Nachdem ich dich noch mal geküsst habe.

_Du hast ihn gekauft und_  
_Und ich habe es gesehen  
_

Zumindest habe ich das geträumt.

_Zuviel Rot auf deinen Lippen  
Und du hast gesagt "mach mich nicht an"_

Auch das habe ich nur im Schlaf mit meinem geistigen Auge gesehen. War es real? Oder wirklich? War es nur ein Traum, den ich mir herbei gesehnt habe, so pervers es auch klingen mag? Warum stößt du mich nicht weg? Oder spuckst mich an? Ich verstehe dich nicht!

_Aber du warst durchschaut.  
Augen sagen mehr als Worte_

Ich sehe es. Du zauderst. Bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das richtige tust. Ich weiß es ja selber nicht. Ich müsste dich töten, hassen, beseitigen. Aber ich tue es nicht, weil ich besessen bin. Von deiner Schönheit, deiner Eleganz, deinem Mund.

_Du brauchst mich doch, hmm?  
Alle wissen, da wir zusammen sind  
Ab heute  
_

Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Und falls du dich im Laufe des Tages gegen mich entscheidest, werde ich dich halt gegen deinen Willen festhalten. Aber gehen lassen werde ich dich nicht, nie mehr. Das habe ich einmal gemacht und es war ein Fehler.

_Jetzt hör ich sie!  
Sie kommen!  
Sie kommen Dich zu holen.  
_

Der ganze Wald ist mit Stimmen gefüllt, plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. Du regst dich nicht. Kein Stück. Obwohl sie deinen Namen rufen. Brüllen. Schreien. Dein Blick ist an meine Augen gehaftet, die immer noch die Farbe stahlblau tragen.

_Sie werden Dich nicht finden.  
Niemand wird dich finden!  
Du bist bei mir.  
_

Du kannst nicht weg, selbst wenn du es willst. Aber du willst es auch gar nicht, nicht wahr? Du klammerst dich an mich, suchst Schutz. Ich werde ihn dir geben. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Du wirst mein sein und mich niemals mehr verlassen. Du weißt das, genau wie ich.

Ungefähr dreihundert Kilometer entfernt, in einem kleinen Vorort Londons, saßen Hermine und Ron vor einem kleinen schwarzweiß – Fernseher, den Hermine vor Monaten auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden hatte, und sahen sich die Nachrichten an. Seit zwei Wochen vermissten sie jetzt schon Rons Schwester. Kein einziges Lebenszeichen war von ihr gekommen und auch wenn Harry durch Spione bereits herausgefunden hatte, dass sie in Voldemorts Fänge war, keiner hatte die Macht, sie durch Lösungsgelder zurückzukaufen.

Sie war auf ewig verloren.

_Newsflash:  
In den letzen Monaten ist die Zahl  
Der vermissten Personen dramatisch angestiegen  
Die jüngste Veröffentlichung der lokalen Polizei-  
Behörde berichtet von einem weiteren tragischen Fall.  
Es handelt sich um ein neunzehnjähriges Mädchen,  
Das zuletzt vor vierzehn Tagen gesehen wurde.  
Die Polizei schließt die Möglichkeit nicht aus, da es  
sich hier um ein Verbrechen handelt.  
_

_Ginny, quit livin' on dreams  
Ginny, life is not what it seems_

_Search a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world  
There's someone who needs you  
Ginny, quit livin' on dreams  
Ginny, life is not what it seems_

_You're lost in the night  
Don't wanna struggle and fight  
There's someone who needs you_

Hmm, nach dreimaligen Lesen steige ich selber nicht mal mehr durch diese Geschichte durch… so ist das wohl, wenn ein Wahnsinniger besessen wird… tztztz… über ein Feedback freu ich mich trotzdem, sei es noch so scheiße!


	2. Part II

Das ist hier als kleines Dankeschön für meine lieben Reviewer gedacht… ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass diese kleine Story so gut ankommt… alleine in einer Nacht fünf Reviews! Für mich persönlich ein kleiner Rekord! Also, lehnt euch zurück und genießt den zweiten Teil, der praktischer Weise mit dem zweiten Teil des Liedes „Coming home" wieder von Falco, verbunden ist... diesmal aus Ginnys Sicht.

**Coming home**

_One Year ago, ein Jahr wie eine Ewigkeit  
Aber es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick_

Damals hast du mich in deinen Bann gezogen; ich fühlte mich wie hypnotisiert, konnte mich nicht wehren, konnte nichts machen. Es ist schon so lange her, ich dachte, du wolltest mich als Geisel nehmen, gegen Lösegeld eintauschen, aber dem war nicht so. Du konntest nicht von mir lassen. Und ich nicht von dir.

_Niemand wollte uns verstehen  
Du und ich - gegen die Welt_

Deine Todesser ließen mehrmals verlauten, dass sie unsere Beziehung nicht tolerierten. Zu recht. Ich war sozusagen der weiße Engel unter schwarzen Dämonen. Für das Gute, gegen das Böse, was du verkörperst. Trotzdem störte es uns nicht. Als dann einer deiner Untertanen den Altersunterschied zwischen uns beiden verurteilte, erlebte ich zum ersten Mal, wie du einen Menschen ermordetest, persönlich.

_  
Ihr habt uns verurteilt, ihr habt mich verurteilt  
Aber unsere Zeit ist gekommen, wenn ein Traum Wirklichkeit wird_

In mir staute sich ein Hass auf. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, gegen wen er sich richtete, deine Untertanen, die Todesser, gegen meine vermeintlichen Freunde, die es sogar nach einem Jahr nicht schafften mich aus deinen Klauen zu retten, oder auf mich selbst, weil ich dir so verfallen war. Auf dich konnte ich nicht böse sein, obwohl du jeden Hass eigentlich verdient hast, der dir entgegengebracht wird.

_Coming home, I'm coming home  
Let me show you who I am _

Ich stand so oft an den Klippen, die an dein dunkles Reich grenzten, habe überlegt, ob ich springen sollte, oder nicht. Bis jetzt entschied ich mich immer dagegen. So unglaublich sich das auch anhört, ich bin ja nicht unglücklich oder depressiv, ich könnte mich sogar als glücklich beschreiben. Nie hat mir jemand so sehr das Gefühl gegeben wichtig zu sein.

"_Let me show you I'm your man  
I would give anything just to see you again" _

Sagtest du so oft zu mir und ich glaube dir. Wenn ich dir auch sonst nichts glaube, aber diese Worte waren so ehrlich gesprochen, dass ich sie nicht in Frage stellen kann. Deshalb bin ich auch immer noch bei dir, so dass du mich immer wieder sehen konntest.

_Coming home, I'm coming home  
Let me show you that I care,  
Let me show that I share _

Ich drehe mich um und betrete dein schwarzes, ungemütliches Schloss. Obwohl es so kalt und trostlos ist, fühle ich mich hier wohl, es ist erschreckend. Ich schleiche die Gänge entlang, verstecke mich in Nischen, wenn Todesser vorbeikommen. Ich trau ihnen immer noch zu, dass sie mich aus dem Weg räumen, wenn du nicht in der Näh e bist... sie würden es als Ehre ansehen das einzige zu zerstören, was dich zerbrechlich macht.

"_I would give anything to see Ginny again - coming home"_

Höre ich dich flüstern. Durch den Spalt der Tür sehe ich dich vor einem Spiegel stehen, wie du mit dir selbst redest. Du redest über mich, beteuerst mir deine Zuneigung... obwohl du das Wort Liebe nie in den Mund genommen hast, weiß ich, dass du für mich mehr fühlst als nur starke Zuneigung – Besessenheit – wie du es auch oftmals bezeichnest.

_Du hast dich verändert, wir haben uns verändert  
Das Leben ist Veränderung_

Quietschend und knarrend öffne ich dir Tür und du schreckst hoch, schaust mich verwundert mit deinen roten Augen an. Ich bin die einzige – soviel ich weiß – die weiß, dass du nicht nur rote Augen hast. In deinen Augen spiegeln sich alle Farben des Universums wieder, nur wer liebt kann so etwas sehen.

_Denkst du noch an mich, spürst du es noch  
Für immer und immer bist du bei mir  
Ich bin sehr nahe – take care – because I'm_

Sobald du mir so Nahe bist, verliere ich einen weiteren Teil meines Verstandes. Ich bin ein Spiel deines Willens, ich bin machtlos gegen dich, aber es kümmert mich merkwürdiger weise nicht im geringsten. In meiner Familie aber ich mich immer dagegen gesträubt Kontrolle abgeben zu müssen. Ich war nie krank, weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte, wenn man ich um mich kümmern muss. Bei dir ist es was anderes.

_Coming home I'm coming home  
Let me show you who I am _

Bei dir bin ich selbst, mein tiefstes inneres; und du weißt, dass du der einzige auf dieser Welt bist, der dieses Privileg besitzt.

"_Let me show you I'm your man  
I would give anything just to see you again" _

flüsterst du mir in mein Ohr, ehe du anfängst meinen Hals zu liebkosen. Willig lasse ich mich fallen; du fängst mich, ich weiß es.

_Coming home, I'm coming home  
Let me show you that I care,  
Let me show that I share _

Als Rufe und Schreie an unsere Ohren dringen, hältst du kurz inne. Ich vermute schon, dass du gleich deinen Pflichten nachgehen wirst, aber stattdessen verschließt du mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Tür und wendest dich wieder meinen Hals zu

"_I would give anything to see Ginny again - coming home"_

Ich verinnerliche diese Worte in mir, wenn du sie mir sanft ins Ohr hauchst… sie, diese Worte, sind so unsinnig, weil ich doch bei dir bin und doch brauche ich sie täglich als Bestätigung, dass ich bleiben muss.

_Denkst du noch an mich?  
Liebst du mich noch?_

Natürlich tue ich das, aber es ist manchmal schwer davon überzeugt zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ein mordlustiger, rachesüchtiger Schwarzmagier bist, dem man nicht zutrauen kann, dass er lieben kann.

Die Rufe werden lauter, so dass du schließlich doch von mir lässt und aus der Tür verschwindest.

_Wo bist du?  
Kommst du wieder?_

Nachdenklich schaue ich dir nach. Ist es ein Angriff? Oder nur wieder Todesser, der seiner angeblichen Berufung nachgeht seinen Meister belehren zu müssen? Mit undurchsichtigen Blick lasse ich mich in deinen Sessel fallen. Nur du und ich dürfen ihn beschlagnahmen. Ich sah, wie du einmal wild um dich geflucht hast und einen deiner Untertanen mit einem Crucio gestraft hast, als dieser in deinem Sessel eingeschlafen ist.

_Denkst du noch an mich?  
Liebst du mich noch?_

Stundenlang kommst du nicht wieder, so dass ich mir schon fast sorgen mache. Soll ich dir folgen? Nachsehen, ob alles okay ist? Wütet draußen vielleicht sogar ein Kampf, und du hast besseres zu tun, als deine Gedanken an mich, die kleine, rothaarige Weasley zu verschwenden?

_Wo bist du?  
Coming home, yeah he's coming home_

Blutverschmiert kommst du in der Nacht zurück. Es war also ein Kampf. Als ich ansetzte, um zu fragen, was genau geschehen war, bringst du mich zum Schweigen, indem du harsch mit der Hand abwinkst.

Mein trauriger Blick lässt dich aber innehalten und schließlich zu mir rüber kommen. Deine Küsse beruhigen mich, lindern den Schmerz der Angst in meiner Seele und entspannen meine Muskeln. Du ziehst mich aus dem Sessel, lässt dich selbst hinein fallen und wenig später finde ich mich auf deinen Schoss wieder.

_Love will never die, Love will never fade away _

_Coming home I'm coming home _

Sanft fahre ich mit meinen weißen Fingerspitzen über den Kratzer, der quer über dein Gesicht geht. Du zuckst leicht zusammen, etwas, was du nur machst, wenn wir alleine sind. In Anwesenheit eines noch so unwichtigen Untertanen, beherrscht u dich, markierst den starken, unbesiegbaren Meister.

"_Let me show you who I am  
Let me show you I'm your man"_

Du brauchst es mir nicht zeigen, ich weiß schon lang, wer mein Mann, meine Zukunft ist, aber hindern kann ich dich eh nicht, so dass ich dich genüsslich gewähren lassen. Die Art mich zum schaudern zu bringen – vor Glück – hast bis jetzt nur du geschafft.

_I would give anything just to see you again  
Coming home, I'm coming home _

Ich weiß, das sich ich nur bei dir zu Hause fühlen kann, aber was soll ich tun? Meinen Gerechtigkeitssinn vollkommen verlieren? Mich der dunklen Macht anschließen? Als ich auffahre, mich dir entziehe, weißt du schon, was mich wieder beschäftigt.

Beruhigend streichst du mir über meine Wange und redest mir zu, dass ich mich nicht ändern muss, dass ich bleiben muss, wie ich bin.

_Let me show you that I care,  
Let me show that I share_

Leicht nicke ich und lasse mich dann wieder fallen. Du wirst mich schon auffangen... mich nicht ewig fallen lassen.

_  
I would give anything to see Ginny again - coming home _

Reviews?


End file.
